


postcard

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: Phil pricked his head up, his eyebrows raising as he heard Dan. “Really? You’d give me a second chance?”“Think less second chance and more relationship 2.0.” Dan chuckled.-aka dan realising phil isn't perfect but maybe they can work their problems out and give it another go





	postcard

**Author's Note:**

> numero 5 in mine and fizz's #bloomfics series !! as u can tell by the title this one is inspired by postcard (i was planning on making this way angstier than it ended up being so you're welcome)  
> if you haven't checked out the other fics in the series then go and do that after you've read this one (you won't regret it)

They had been together for just over 6 months. Not that Dan was counting the months exactly. He’d wanted their first Valentine’s to be special. Which was why a week previous, he had ordered a bouquet of flowers and a card to arrive at Phil’s university flat on Valentine’s day.

It was 12pm on said Valentine’s day and as was tradition on every Tuesday they would meet in the coffee shop on campus after their lectures had ended, and sit and talk or do work for a few hours.

“So, did you get the flowers and card I sent? I was really worried they wouldn’t arrive.”

Phil looked up from the coffee he was drinking, licking the froth from his upper lip. “Oh. Were those from you? I saw them this morning in the kitchen on my way out, Jack must have answered the door to them.”

“Oh. Oh right.” Dan said, looking down at the cup of coffee he was holding.

“Everything okay?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, yeah it's fine I just…” His voice trailed off. “We're still going out tonight aren't we. To that Italian restaurant in town, you said you'd book it?”

“Oh shoot.”

“What?” Dan questioned. Although he already had a feeling what Phil was going to say.

“I may have forgotten. I’ve been so busy with work for my classes. I...I’m sorry Dan.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Phil smiled and reached out to pat Dan’s knee. “We can do something another day. Valentine’s is kinda silly anyway.” Phil chuckled.

“Not to me it’s not. I just wanted to do something nice and I picked out those flowers and wrote you a really nice card and you just don’t seem to care!” Dan said, his voice getting louder. A few people turned round in their seats to see the source of the noise.

“D-Dan, calm down. I do care.” Phil protested, frantically trying to quiet him down and not cause a scene for the whole of the university to see.

“Really? ‘Cause I don’t think you do. It’s always me who has to make any plans. I always seem to be the one who puts thought into things and you just...I don’t know…"

“Well I’m sorry I’m not what you were expecting. I’m still figuring this all out Dan,” He said, gesturing his arms. “This is all new to me so bare with me if it comes across that I don’t seem to care as much.”

“Well it’s new to me too Phil but at least I’m trying. I’m putting some effort in. I was so excited for you to get the flowers and card I sent you today and you just brushed it off.” His voice sounded defeated and he slumped back in his chair.

“Is that what this is all about? That I didn’t open your flowers and card?”

“It’s more the fact that you didn’t seem to care in the first place that I’d sent them. God, you’re the worst boyfriend I’ve ever had"

“I'm the only boyfriend you’ve ever had Dan.” Phil snapped.

There was a silence. They’d tried not to be too loud but some people around them had noticed and had moved away, not wanting to get caught up in the argument. Phil sipped on his coffee as Dan twiddled with his thumbs, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak.

“You were the one to ask me out you know?” Dan said, his voice back to a normal level now.

Phil shrugged, “I just thought we’d work. We were good friends and we got on and the uh...the sex we had was good.” He chuckled.

They’d met at the end of first year. Been introduced by a mutual friend at a house party to mark the end of their first year of university. They’d gotten to talking and instantly hit it off and ended up talking all night until 1am when Dan said he’d had to leave.

They’d kept in contact over the summer, even managed to meet up once or twice before second year started in September. That’s when things changed. Meeting up for coffee and a movie turned into late nights playing video games and staying over at each others flats where one thing led to another and Dan was making the walk of shame back to his own flat before a 9am lecture.

“The sex was good wasn’t it?” Dan chuckled, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted. “Maybe we were just better as friends. No commitments or anything.” He wasn’t sure himself if he was joking or being serious.

Phil didn’t know how to respond. What even was the best way to respond to that?

“Maybe we could try again? Wipe the slate clean and start again?”

Phil pricked his head up, his eyebrows raising as he heard Dan. “Really? You’d give me a second chance?”

“Think less second chance and more relationship 2.0.” Dan chuckled.

Phil grinned and sat up on the edge of his seat. “Right. Uh...be ready tonight, 6:30. I’ll come and pick you up.” Phil said as he started packing up his bag.

“Wait what? I thought-”

“Just be ready, okay?” Phil asked standing up and looking down at Dan, his bag slung over his shoulder. “I have to go but I’ll see you tonight.”

And with that Phil was gone, leaving Dan speechless and in shock.

 

-

 

It was 6:15 and Dan had spent the past hour getting ready. He’d finally decided to invest in some hair products to tame his curls and had spent 10 minutes trying desperately to make them look good on top of his head. He’d chosen his new [AllSaints shirt](https://twitter.com/phanoutfits/status/853204326772162560), covered in cherry blossom and his pair of black cropped trousers. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. _Yeah. He looked good._

“Daaaaaaaaan,” His roommate Ryan called. “Phil’s here.”

Dan quickly grabbed his wallet, shoving it into his pocket as he rushed downstairs.

Phil was stood in the hallway, he was wearing a [red plaid shirt with stars around the collar](https://twitter.com/phanoutfits/status/687642230526324736) and a black leather jacket. He looked up at Dan when he came down and smiled. “You look good.”

Dan smiled back as his eyes looked up and down Phil’s body. “Yeah, you too.”

The two stood in silence, just looking at each other with small smiles on their faces.

“Oh I uh- I sort of have a taxi waiting so we should go.”

“Shit yeah, yeah sure. I’m all ready.” He said, grabbing his keys from the small table in the hallway. “See you later Ryan.” He called.

“Farewell Daniel,” Ryan called back from the lounge. “Be safe.”

Dan rolled his eyes as he pulled on a black jacket and they headed out of the door.

They had just gotten into the taxi when Phil spoke. “I just wanna say I’m sorry for today. I was an idiot and you were upset and what I did was really crap.”

“Yeah it was. Did you open the card then? And look at the flowers?”

Phil nodded. “I did, they were really nice and so was the card. We don’t have any vases so I had to make do with a pint glass and some water.” He chuckled. “They still look nice though.”

Dan smiled back. Maybe things really were changing.

The taxi made its way through town before finally pulling up 15 minutes later. It was raining slightly outside and Dan couldn’t make out where they were until Phil opened the door for him.

“Where are w-Oh.”

That was when Dan had realised they had pulled up outside the exact Italian restaurant Dan had wanted to go to.

“Surprised?” Phil asked as they made their way across the street and towards the restaurant.

“Yeah...I...How on earth did you get us a booking?”

“Special contacts.” Phil said, tapping his nose before pulling the door open for Dan.

Dan raised his brow and cocked his head to one side.

“My friend works here remember? He managed to squeeze us in.” Phil said, just as a waiter came over to them and showed them to their seats.

A few moments later the same waiter brought over a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

“Here is your complimentary bottle of wine for Valentine’s day. Enjoy.” He said as he poured the wine into the glasses.

Phil picked up his glass, gesturing to Dan to do the same. “Here’s to new beginnings.”

Dan clinked his glass against Phil’s and smiled. “Here is to relationship 2.0. May you better and stronger than the first.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos or nice tweets ([@danhoweiis](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs)) are appreciated <3 <3


End file.
